


Sunshine in the Wreckage

by rufferto



Series: Always An Alpha [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Melissa tends to Peter in the hospital after episode 6.5Warming up for Peter Hale week





	

Melissa gazed down at the man as he shifted in the hospital bed. She should hate him, by all rights but she did not have the capacity to hate. He had used her against her son, he had tried to kill her son and he had ruined her son’s life. Chris had given her the bits and pieces from the perspective of someone who knew and she had worked a lot of it out herself. He’d lost his entire family and witnessed their deaths. Then his  nieces and nephew abandoned him. She knew it wasn’t going to help much but she did check his morphine levels. She almost wished they had gone on more dates. She always regretted it until she learned more about him and then wasn’t sure if she’d dodged a bullet or missed an opportunity.

What if she had dated him when he returned? Would he have gotten better? He might have had something to focus on rather than power. Maybe she could have helped him heal inside as well as outside. No one had given him a chance and they all shoved him away. Then wondered why he turned on them.  Melissa knew what it was like to have people abandon you. Rafe had done that when he started drinking. She sighed and changed out a pillow. He opened his eyes briefly and wheezed. It would take time for the burns to heal but they would. “Melissa?” Peter asked softly.

Melissa nodded. “Just take it easy. I’ve got my hands full so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t cause any trouble.”

“Stiles?” Peter asked.

“I’m not entirely sure, Peter. Scott and Lydia are working on that.”  She flinched slightly when he caught her hand and relaxed when his hold was gentle. 

“I smell Christopher. Is he here?”

“In the next room over,” Melissa said without thinking. “Don’t even think about it!” She kept him on the bed with a stern look. "He'll be fine, you can see him later."  
  
“Malia?”

“She’s been by to see you.” 

Peter lay back on the pillows and looked away from Melissa. “I’ll be fine.” He spoke gruffly but not without a grateful look. He looked back at her eventually when it became apparent she wasn’t leaving the room. “Really, Melissa. You don’t have to hover.”

She sighed and looked him over critically. “Maybe not, but you need me to.” She rested her hand over his briefly and stroked him gently between his thumb and forefinger. 

She was right. Peter nearly jumped at the contact and gave her a searching look.  "What you've done, Peter, it’s a step in the right direction.” She leaned down and kissed the top of his forehead in a not quite so motherly fashion.

Peter stared at her in bemusement, frowned and sort fidgeted slightly in the hospital bed. He couldn’t exactly run away and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to. He gazed up at her in a new light. He reached up and she didn’t turn away from his hand. He slid his fingers through a lock of her hair tentatively and let out a soft sigh. He hadn’t touched anyone like this in long time. No one who cared anything about him, anyway. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” He asked her gently. “Inside and out, Melissa. You’d have made a perfect wolf by my side, but I’m  glad I didn’t get the chance to bite you.”

His first words made her cringe slightly and she kind of wanted to smack him, but then then he looked truly sincere when he spoke the rest of his mind. “Why?” She gave him a small smile. 

“Because it would have ruined you.” Peter exhaled. “I much prefer you like this.”

“What, weak and human?” Melissa asked with a wry laugh.

“Extraordinary.” Peter smiled wistfully.

Melissa chuckled, grinned and couldn’t help herself. In spite of the damage he was healing and she leaned down to kiss him. It was a gentle thing at first, just a taste of his lips. She knew it was reckless and Scott would be pissed at her but she didn’t care. Peter responded almost immediately he opened his lips and let her explore. She carefully tasted him, conscious not to cause him more pain. 

He ran his hand up and down her arm as if trying to reassure himself that this was real. She tasted like sweet apples and honey. He wanted more, so much more. He wished he was at his full strength, healed. He wanted to feel her hands on his skin, in his hair. He wanted to lick her pussy until she screamed and then do it all over again. She caught his hand and laced her fingers with his. He wanted her so much he was almost afraid this was a dream. But he didn’t push, he didn’t dare. He let her do whatever she wanted, take it further, slower. He let her nip his lips and kiss him again. He was dangerously close to feeling again. 

Eventually she must have been reminded of where they were and her position. When she pulled away he gave a disappointed sound. “You heal.” She told him softly. “Then when you’re out of here we’ll talk.” She released his hand and resumed making him comfortable. 

“That wasn’t a one time thing?” Peter asked as if he could scarcely believe it happened. 

“No, Peter.” Melissa snickered softly at his incredulous expression. She didn’t want to talk about all the reasons she shouldn’t have let that happened. She just wanted to gaze down at him and admire the genuine smile and the way his eyes sparkled with delight at her answer. He gazed at her like she was a goddess he would happily worship. She worried for him. He was clearly starved for love and she hoped she would be enough to keep him on the path he’d started down. She wanted to see more of this Peter. She didn’t want the shine in his eyes to ever go away.  She felt that he had so much potential to love if someone would just reach out. 

“All is not forgiven,” Melissa told him gently then assured him not to fret with a soft smile. “But I’ll help you get there, if you’ll let me.” 

Peter nodded, suddenly very tired. A combination of whatever she had given him to help the pain and the energy spent to have his first taste of something good and pure.  It pushed away the hate, the hurt and the pain. It made him think for the first time that he might have a chance at life. He’d been fighting it long enough. 

Melissa smiled as he drifted off to sleep. She could understand his rage and how that would lead to psychotic behavior after losing his family in the fire.  She understood his need for revenge. There were other things she didn’t understand. His treatment of Scott for one. She knew Scott wouldn’t like this at all. She knew. But Peter had paid for what he’d done. It was time to get all the help they could and time to heal the open wounds. She just hoped that Peter wanted to be a part of things badly enough that he would try again. He was going to be difficult, she knew. She just wanted him to try. That’s all she needed. 

**FIN**


End file.
